land_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the great powers of the world. Living to be up to thousands of years old, they are found across all of the Rooted and Golden Continents. Years ago, they fought a war against the Giants to overthrow the period of Giant dominance over the Mundane, known as the Titanic Empire. To this day, if a giant and a dragon meet, it is more likely than not that they will come to blows, and relics of the war exist to this day; both sides created other creatures as living weapons, such as the giant-created Behir, or crafted magical items specifically to slay the other side. Types of Dragons Dragons are divided into two main groups, known together as the "True Dragons". They are the evil Chromatic, and the kind Metallic Dragons. Chromatic Dragons Chromatic dragons, on the whole, are greedy, vain, and self-centered. They believe that they have the innate right to rule, that all the worlds power and wealth belongs by right to them. They are cantankerous, and more likely to see each other as rivals than allies. Many Chromatic dragons worship Tiamat, the Devil-Queen of Dragons Black Dragons are especially quick to anger, and especially sadistic. They are proud creatures, and would rather die than serve a master. As such, they especially loathe other dragons, and will take the opportunity to strike and kill weaker dragons in moments of vulnerability. They especially loathe when those they deem weak prosper, and take especial joy in plundering those they loathe. They prize the treasures of ancient kingdoms, proving that they are greater than even those once great empires. They make their homes in swamplands and in ruins. They are one of the few dragons to be present on the Ruined Continent, where they will sometimes set themselves up as rulers of Lizardfolk tribes. Blue Dragons are territorial creatures who prefer to lair in deserts and other barren dry places, from which they can fly to raid more prosperous lands with impunity. They are patient and methodical in the hunt, knowing that the desert can be just as deadly as they are, preferring to eat large herd animals, threatening the caravans and nomads who survive on those herds and beasts of burden. They are also vain, enjoying the service of other creatures, especially those of special skill, who receive great compensation, almost as much as they do the gems which make up the most coveted portion of their hoard. Green Dragons are cunning, treacherous, subtle, and lazy. They prefer to gain wealth and power with as little physical effort as they can, manipulating and corrupting others rather than fighting where they can. They are clever, playing enemies off each other, and adept at using fear as a weapon. They will stalk and shadow their prey for weeks before striking. They are the most likely of the Chromatic Dragons to work with other dragons, if only to betray them in the end. They lair in deep forests, often coming into conflict with Black Dragons, and sometimes White Dragons in the north. Their hoards are often made up of works of art, sculpture, and musical instruments, though they also get great pleasure out of the creatures they have manipulated into willing servants. Red Dragons are the greediest dragons, never content with the size of their hoard. They are also the vainest of the dragons. They see themselves as the rightful rulers of the world, including all other dragons. As such, they prefer to lair in high mountains, allowing them to survey the lands they believe they rule. They see other Red Dragons as vicious rivals. When they deign to use other creatures as servants, they inspire through fear alone. Their hoards are magnificent, and they know them intimately. The loss of even a single copper coin would be met with righteous fury. White Dragons are the simplest of all dragons. They merely want. They are animalistic, the young being barely more than animals, and even the oldest being simpletons by dragon terms. They are not cunning, and they have few tricks up their sleeve, beyond freezing their enemies into solid blocks. Sometimes it keeps exceptionally powerful enemies encased in ice to add to its hoard. They are vengeful creatures, remembering, despite their poor intelligence, every slight against them, and they love their revenge. They are lonely creatures, only mating temporarily before going separate ways. They respect strength, and would be willing to serve a powerful creature that can subdue it. Metallic Dragons Metallic Dragons are driven by curiosity where Chromatics are driven by greed. Both drive the dragons to gather treasures, but Metallics can be convinced to give up part of their treasure for a good cause, albeit with difficulty. To enable this curiosity, older Metallics have the ability to shapeshift into humanoid form, to walk amongst mere mortals incognito. They have long memories, and can recognize bloodlines by smell. They will form opinions of people based on ancestors of them they remember meeting. Many Metallic dragons worship Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Brass Dragons are gregarious, loving conversation with passerbys. Because they live in remote deserts by nature (loving to bask in the sun), they prize any occasion to talk as if it was a precious jewel, not allowing their co-conversationalist to leave until they're satisfied. They know many secrets and facts, and will gladly share in return for a secret or fact of equal value. If they feel they are being tricked or manipulated, they can be capricious, more than willing to attempt to trick their manipulator in turn, as a sort of game. Bronze Dragons live near the coast, looting shipwrecks and gathering pearls and coral for their hoards. They like to watch or even travel with ships, sometimes as crew, but more often as animals to follow or even crawl on board. They are militaristic creatures, more than willing to help those fighting tyranny in their battles. They are loyal allies if they can be convinced that a cause is just. They ask only a nominal symbolic payment for their services, which, if their allies are too poor, may be a symbolic item. They may also claim a special item held by the enemy, especially if it is dangerous and they feel they can safely guard it from those who would misuse it. Copper Dragons are tricksters and pranksters, and enjoy nothing more than a good laugh with good company. Seriousness is an affront to them, and seriousness in the face of a good jest is an insult. This makes them one of the more dangerous of the Metallics, especially when combined with their greed. They are in that closer to the Chromatics; they are very jealous and protective of their hoards. They have to be, for their preferred lairs in lower reaches of mountain ranges, and in hilly regions, puts them underneath the covetous Red Dragons, who are larger, stronger, and would love nothing more than to destroy the Coppers layer and take their valuables. Coppers prefer metal and stone treasures for their hoards. Silver Dragons are the most social, friendly, and moral of all dragons. While they do not seek out evil specifically, they are more likely to help out those in need from smaller issues, such as those who are lost, trapped, hurt, or sick. They are social creatures, more willing to gather together than other dragons, who only gather in family groups. They also enjoy life with humanoids, especially humans, whose short lives lived with such vigor enrapture them. They highly respect the drive of humans. They will sometimes live for years in shape-shifted form in human communities. Their hoards reflect this respect, as much of it has great historical or sentimental value. They lair on cold mountaintops, either in the north, or ones tall enough to be snowcapped for most of the year. Gold Dragons are the greatest of the Metallics. They are skilled at magic, and their massive hoards are impossibly well-protected. That which they do not lock away, they eat. They especially love to eat pearls and gemstones, the rarer the more delicious. They are wise and just, but aloof and grim. They lair anywhere remote and difficult to find. When they do leave their lairs, it is almost always in a shape-shifted form, maintaining absolute secrecy as they try and guide others to help defeat evil. Other Dragons Wyverns are descended from dragons who have lost much of their magic. Dragon Turtles are descended from aquatic dragons. They act much like other dragons do, collecting treasure from shipwrecks, many of which they make themselves, and hoarding it. They can be usually bribed by offerings of valuables for passage through the waters they inhabit. The Faerie Dragon is a type of dragon native to the Ruined Continent. No larger than a cat, with vibrant butterfly-like wings, it is a friendly yet capricious beast, able to turn invisible to better pull off its pranks, whose colour changes as it grows older. The Pseudodragon is the Rooted Continent counterpart of the Faerie Dragon; cat-sized quiet dragons living in small caves and hollow trees. They resemble diminutive Red Dragons, but their demeanor is playful, not haughty. They do not speak, but have a limited telepathy, communicating not through words so much as emotions, ideas, and sensations. They do vocalize animal noises, such as purrs, hisses, growls, and chirping, at various times. Many seek out Pseudodragons as familiars. Dragons who spend too long in the Shadowfell region of the Arcane Realm risk being corrupted into Shadow Dragons. Dragons who mate with other creatures while magically transformed into a similar form can produce half-dragons, long-lived yet infertile creatures of immense power. Half-dragons are rare, but rise to great power when they reveal themselves, driven by the ambition of their dragon blood. They are especially revered in Dragonborn or Kobold societies. Category:Monsters